


Collateral Damage

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack comes across a suicide and must deal with the collateral damage.  Which basically means adopting a fifteen year old girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Guys you should let me know if you like this because I'd really like to keep doing it and even if you don't like it I'll keep writing it to be honest.

There wasn’t much time for anyone to react to the scream.  It hung in the air, poignant and sharp, for a few seconds before anyone moved.  Scott twisted to the right, his eyes searching desperately to find Allison, to make sure she was safe.  Derek turned to the left, claws at the ready.  Erica and Boyd split onto either side, taking off into the woods surrounding the house.  Isaac ran forward, shouldering through the door and booking it up the stairs.  

He could hear heartbeats to his left.  Well, _a_ heartbeat.  It was pounding hard, fast.  He burst into the room, expecting to find another wolf, maybe even another kanima.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A woman, in her fifties probably, but still young-looking, was lying in a pool of blood.  A gun was held slackly in her right hand, and there was a bullet hole in her right temple.

There was a girl kneeling beside her.  The girl looked about fifteen, with reddish brown hair and blue eyes.  She was crying hard, almost so she couldn’t breathe.  She kept shaking the woman’s shoulders, choking out what were meant to be words.

She looked up and made eye contact with Isaac.  Without any warning, Isaac couldn’t breathe.  His throat constricted and all he could do was keep his eyes locked on this teenager, this girl who was so young and so vulnerable and so hurt.  

And then Isaac could breathe again, and he was crossing the room in long strides and crouching down next to the girl.  He closed his hands around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her mother.

“I am not going to tell you things are going to be okay,” he said, his voice low.  “I’m not going to lie to you.  But if you come with me, things are going to get more interesting.  What’s your name?”  The girl had stopped crying by now and was watching him with huge blue-gray eyes.  Her eyelashes were wet.

“Camden.”  Her voice was startlingly strong for someone who was kneeling by their mother’s corpse.  Isaac clenched his jaw a little.  Camden.

“Well then Camden, come with me.”  

And without question, she did.


End file.
